


Understanding

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, meme: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, when I told you to take the asparagus and leg it, it wasn't a euphemism!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/gifts).



> For a five-sentences fic meme on LJ (Given the first sentence, write the following five).

"Look, when I told you to take the asparagus and leg it, it wasn't a euphemism!"

"I don't think the babel drug's worn off yet," Martha tried to say, and heard the words "Let's run it up the kettle and see if anyone smokes it" come out of her mouth.

They shared a look of frustrated mutual incomprehension.

Perhaps, Martha decided, she could manage to convey her message without needing words. Gesticulating wildly, she tried to impress upon the Doctor that they needed to make their escape before the ball came to an end.

She was shocked and gratified in equal measure when the Doctor's response was to nod, beam broadly, sweep her into his arms, and give her a kiss that left her gasping for breath.


End file.
